Lazos irrompibles
by Alice Maggio - Whitlock
Summary: Antes de que Nahuel y Huilen relaten lo que paso con Pire; los Vultiris hacen una prueba de amor a Alice y Jasper porque Aro aun quiere a la pequeña Cullen en sus filas/ para saber que paso entren y lean...


**Disclaimer: Bueno como ya saben todo es de Meyer yo solo le puse pedacitos que se me vineron a la mente pero como notaran mas adelante son de su libro varias partes...**

**Esta idea se me vino a la mente comiendo un plato de cereal y zumo de naranja haha **

**Okey estare por aqui mas seguido ya que tengo vacaciones jeje :P **

**Nos leemos abajo...**

* * *

><p>LAZOS IRROMPIBLES<p>

P.O.V. JASPER

-Alice – escuche como susurro el líder Vulturi el nombre de mi amada esposa

Aparecimos en el claro en el que había pasado todo, la pelea de los neófitos, en donde Laurent casi mata a mi nueva cuñada Bella, donde entrene a mi familia para vencer al ejercito de Victoria, donde la guardia de los vulturis (Jane, Alec, Demetri y Félix) mataron a esa pequeña vampira nueva llamada Bree, donde jugábamos beisbol, entre más cosas que hacíamos allí como cazar, y demás cosas...

La primera en hacerse ver fue mi Alice con sus hermosos y elegantes movimientos de bailarina, después Salí yo pisándole los talones, detrás de mi estaba Kachiri, de ella estaba Huilen y con ella su sobrino Nahuel.

Mi pequeña bailarina dio un pequeño brinco y pasó las lenguas de la niebla y se situó a lado de Edward; Bella, Esme, Carlisle y el mismo Edward alargaron sus manos para tocar el delgado y marmoleo brazo de mi dulce esposa, no había tiempo para más bienvenidas. Y nosotros nos situamos en dispersas partes pero no nos separamos mucho de Alice y Edward.

-Mi hermana ha buscado sus propios testigos durante semanas – dijo Edward al anciano líder – y no ha regresado con las manos vacías ¿Por qué no nos los presentas Alice?

-El momento de los testimonios ya paso – refunfuño Caius – dinos tu voto Aro

El aludido alzo un dedo para callar a su hermano y clavo los ojos en el rostro de mi Alice la cual se adelanto un poco y presento a los desconocidos

-Ella es Huilen y el es Nahuel su sobrino – dijo mi pequeña hadita

-Claro, claro – dijo Aro con su acostumbrada sonrisa – pero antes de eso ¿Me permites?

Sin más preguntas se acerco a Alice y tomo su mano izquierda, después aquella sonrisa se hizo aun más grande, y yo me tense al instante en que sus manos se tocaron…

-¡Maravilloso! – dijo aquel anciano, pero claro lo dicho por el ya lo sabía, mi esposa es maravillosa - ¿Marcus?

-¿Hermano? – le respondió este y llego a lado del anciano líder, el cual soltó la mano de mi esposa y tomo la mano de su hermano, que la soltara me relajo mucho pero aun la tenía cerca y ahora eran dos no solo él.

-¿Es un más poderoso? – Le pregunto Aro y Marcus se limito a asentir – cada día me sorprendes más querida mía – le dijo a mi esposa - l'un l'altro

-¿Uno para el otro? – le pregunto mi mujer - ¿A que se refiere?

-A tu compañero y a ti – le dijo - ¿Me permites? – volvio su rostro a mi

-Supongo – dije y avanze a donde mi pequeña

-sorprendente – dijo despues de soltar mi mano llena de cicatrices

-Jasper Whitlock ¿Cierto? – pregunto aque anciano y yo solo asenti con la cabeza y acerque a Alice con mi brazo que rodee su diminuta cintura – ex-confederado, y muy sobreprotector y no tengo que leer tu mente para saberlo

-La ama demaciado – le dijo Marcus

-Lo se – le devolvio Aro - ¿Estarias dispuesto a perder tu eternidad por ella? – me pregunto

-Claro – dije casi sin pensarlo, los demas miraban expentantes

-¿Y tu querida mia? – le regunto a mi mujer

-Si, No – dijimos al unisono de parte de ella fue la afirmativa y la mia negativa, era claro el porque

-Eso es muy lindo, ustedes tendran su final feliz eso se los puedo asegurar – nos dijo aquel anciano poderoso – como dije una vez son tan pocos...

-Aro – le dijo Edward un poco molesto – no creo que sea necesario

-Solo sera una pregunta – le aseguro Aro

-¡Dígala entonces! – le dije acercando mas a mi Alice

-¿Qué les parece su eternidad? – pregunto Aro

-Estando el uno con el otro por supuesto – intervino Marcus y Caius simplemente no decía nada

-Es lo más maravilloso que me pudo pasar – le dijo mi esposa y poso su mano en mi pecho

-Y ¿Tu? – por fin hablo Caius

-¿Qué puedo decir? Ella lo ha dicho todo – dije encogiendo de hombros

-Muy bien deseo paz para ustedes, su amor y su familia hermanos – dijo Aro – paz hermanos míos – Alzo su mano izquierda – Testifica Huilen…

Dicho esto Huilen conto la historia de su hermana y su sobrino y de un vampiro lunático que quería crear una nueva especie de seres superiores, diciendo que nuestra pequeña sobrina no era un peligro pero prometiendo regresar para ver el progreso…

Aro tenía el rostro benévolo como de costumbre, pero a diferencia de algo, tal vez seria que sus trucos habían terminado. Caius estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol y eso era mas que claro gracias a mi don yo lo sabia más que nadie pero eso lo guardaba para si mismo y Marco estaba… aburrido tal parecía que a él no le gustaba aquel tipo de teatrito…

Poco a poco y uno a uno los testigos, la guardia, las esposas y los ancianos se fueron perdiendo en el bosque, pero Aro se detuvo a medio camino y regreso hasta donde estábamos, Esme abrazaba a mi pequeña y esta le devolvía el abrazo gustosa.

-Jasper, Alice – no llamo el líder – la propuesta de estar en mis filas sigue en pie…

-No gracias – dijimos mi esposa y yo al unisonó y esta vez Esme también me abrazo a mi…

-Sigue en pie – dijo este y volteo – paz queridos míos…

-¿De verdad ya termino? – pregunto Bella

-Si – le respondió su esposo con una amplia sonrisa, el emanaba felicidad pero sobretodo tranquilidad – si, se rindieron y ahora huyen como matones apaleados: con el rabo entre las patas

Soltó una risita entre dientes y Alice se unió a él.

-Es verdad no van a volver. Todos podemos relajarnos

-Ojala se pudiera – musito Estefan

Y entonces todo estallo…

Los sentimientos de: paz, júbilo, amor, cariño y agradecimiento se hicieron presentes todo el mundo se besaba, abrazaba, agradecía, en fin…

Esme nos mantenía abrazados y Alice estaba más que feliz por ello…

Bella, Edward, Nessie y Jacob tuvieron su momento de amor y jubilo, Bella abrazo a su hija y se abrazaron y abrazaron…

-Jasper – me llamo Charlotte

-Charlie, Pete –dije y abrase a mis amigos

-¿Aquello que dijiste fue cierto? – Pregunto incrédula Charlotte - ¿Enserio morirías por ella?

-Claro que si – le respondió su pareja y mi mejor amigo Peter…

-Pero ¿Por qué? – me pregunto Charlie

-No lo se – me acinsere con ellos – ¡la amo!

-¿Es lo único que dices en tu defensa? – me dijo Peter entre divertido y serio

-Soy un tonto enamorado – les dije y voltee a ver a mi pequeña esposa abrazando a Esme, a Kate y a Carmen por su reciente perdida.

-Eso lo puedo ver – dijo Peter riendo y Charlotte parecía sacar chispas por los ojos

-¿Qué tiene de malo? – le pregunte receloso

-Me cuesta creer que usted Mayor Whitlock – dijo haciendo un gesto militar pero aun con el rostro serio – se enamorara de esa pequeña saltarina…

-Y tú estarás altísima – le dijo Peter al oído

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso – y volteo a ver a mi mujer – es que mírenla es tan…

-Hermosa, feliz, cariñosa, compasiva – termine su frase inconclusa – no entiendo cómo puede amar a alguien como yo…

-Bueno, bueno tanto amor me da asco nos vamos – dicho esto ambos se despidieron de mi…

-Peter – dije y este volteo – si vez a María dile que le deseo lo mejor y que no le guardo rencor

-Espero no verla pero si lo hago se lo diré – dijo y se fueron…

Despues de que Edward y Bella se fueran Esme empezó a cuestionarnos…

-¿Y no se les hizo feo eso de Aro? – pregunto Emmett haciendo cara de asco

-A mi si un poco – dijo mi pequeña

-Pues a mi no me importo gran cosa – les dije – solo que me puso ansioso cuando tomo la mano de Alice

-Ya lo creo hasta yo me puse nervioso – nos dijo Carlisle, el cual abrazaba a Esme

-¿Cómo pudieron hacernos esto? – pregunto Esme

-Otra – dijo en un susurro Rosalie, pero claro todos la escuchamos

-Rose – le dijo mi Alice – Es que no quería que Aro tuviera una razón para precipitarse

-Ya veo – dijo Esme – pero aun así los extrañe mucho

-Prometo que no volverá a pasar – dijo Ally y fue a abrazar a Esme

-Lo bueno es que su amor lo supera siempre – nos dijo la cariñosa Esme

-Si es como si tuvieran un listón invisible que los atara – dijo Emmett – como lazos irrompibles – dicho esto todos en la sala Cullen nos largamos a reír…

Hasta cierto punto lo que dijo Emmett no era tan erróneo, tal vez mi Alice y yo teníamos algo que nos unía tal vez unos lazos irrompibles…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les gustara<strong>

**ya saben criticas comentarios felicitaciones y todo eso dejenlo en un rew... para que sepa que les parecio este pequeño OS **

**Bueno espero que pasen una feliz noche buena (que es lo mas proximo) junto de sus amigos, familiares, enamorados, esposos, hijos, mascotas, etc.. coman mucho !* emborrachense, sean felices, al fin y al cabo la vida solo se disfruta una vez y hay qu vivirla al maximo, y estara el poximo año para remediar los errores haha ! :DD **

**bueno nos leemos bye :DD :P O_o **


End file.
